


We'll Meet Again.

by JoSeeFeen



Series: Jellywalkers Takeover [1]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSeeFeen/pseuds/JoSeeFeen
Summary: Cherry Blossom Cookie has been caught up in a Jellywalkers apocalypse, and she comes to the collective decision to search for any cookies that may still be alive.
Series: Jellywalkers Takeover [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942495
Kudos: 8





	We'll Meet Again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a Jellywalkers AU! (Big surprise)

The wind always brought me to magical places, that made me so happy. But the last lot of months, the wind is only cold and harsh. Everything is going to the worst, luckily it's pretty much done by now. Quick and swift, the Jellywalkers had taken over. It's like i blinked and everything was said and done. I don't know where my little sister is, I don't know where my friends are. For all I know, I could be the last cookie alive in the cookie world. You must be thinking " Cherry Blossom Cookie! Have you even looked for other cookie's?!" Well, no, but that's what I'm going to be doing after I pick up my lonely picnic. Though, the Jellywalkers did so much damage, I could be wandering for weeks before I see another cookie. The last cookie I saw was Cinnamon, he went into a destroyed building, and I never saw him come out. That was months ago though. The Jellywalkers, took over the City of Wizards first, then they spread to other kingdoms, cities, towns, just destroying buildings, making everything rubble. Not to mention taking over cookie's whole SELVES. But, I hear you only survive a few days after being infected with the Mad Jelly Virus... I hope Cherry is OK. I'm sure she is, it's terrifying how violent that girl can be, I'm sure she'll beat the Jellywalkers in minutes. But oh, I sure do miss her. I wish I new what she was up to... It's my fault... Well, I shouldn't dwell on something I've already thought about enough.

Of course, I start folding up my picnic blanket, a pretty red and white plaid pattern, a classic. I'm currently in the forest just outside the cookie kingdom, no Jellywalkers go near trees, I don't know why, they just don't! Ah well, I head behind me, heading outside of the forest, there's a gravel path outside of it, leading to the cookie castle, I think. But after 15 minutes of walking, I start hearing something. It sounded like music, very old music. I took a peek in my briefcase, and the radio I carry around isn't on. How odd. The farther I walked, the more clear the music became. It was a COOKIE singing! Clear as day! I go towards the sound as fast as I can. Could it really be a cookie?! Maybe this 'Searching for living cookies' thing wont be so hard after all! As I finally found the sound- It's... Not what I expected.

I find a cookie with long white hair, strumming a beat up guitar, and singing, but they keeps messing up. I looks like they built a hut out of branches, too. I just stand there in front of him, I hope I didn't stare...

" Dang it! I wanna' just d- AH! OH MY GOD PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Says the cookie, and they notice me, holding their guitar like a bat. " WAIT- You aren't a Jellywalker... AAAA-"

" I-I'm not going to hurt you..." I mumble, awkwardly smiling.

"-AAAAaaaoh, you won't? Thank Millennial! I was full on ready to knock your head in with this guitar!" He chuckles, standing up. Does he know that's not something you say to a stranger? It does make sense in our circumstance though.  
" Who are you anyways? How'd you find me?"

" I'm Cherry Blossom Cookie. I found you by hearing your voice! It's very lovely by the way. I'm sort of SEARCHING for cookies that aren't dead, I thought I was the last one! Who're you?"

" ... Thank goodness you don't know me."

" What?"

" Nothing, I've just done some very stupid things, that became very popular... AHEM I'm Rockstar Cookie! I've been living out here in the forest for... For... Ah... For..." The newly found Rockstar Cookie looks at the ground, deep in thought, he must have no sense of time. I wonder how long this poor man has been living in the forest, no wonder he's all dirty and cut up. He probably has to bath and drink from a river, and eat forest berries! Ha, I bet Cherry Cookie would love the idea of living like that...

" For a long time? Yes, me too, I've been wandering the outskirts of places for a while now. Did you know there aren't many Jellywalkers anymore, they've all died down. Now it's just the rubble they left behind, mostly."

" Wow, really? That's good, for the most part haha!"  
" Well, Cherry Blossom Cookie, it was very nice getting to see another cookie-" Rockstar Cookie starts, sitting back down under his hut. " - Visit me, if you ever can!" He smiles at me, so genuinely too. Has this cookie gone insane?!

" Uh, wha-t?! What in Millennial's name are you talking about?! I'm not leaving you here!"

" ... What'd you do just dragging along some cookie you met in the forest..? Are you not thinking 'This cookie is so insane! I bet he wants to kill me!'" He says the last part in a higher-pitched voice. But it doesn't sound bad? He must REALLY be a Rockstar, huh, if he can change his voice like that.

" No! Listen I haven't seen a cookie for months, I'm going mad! So yes, I am taking some random stranger with me!" I huff, raising my voice.

" Hm, stupid choice, but alright, if you say so!" He hops up, grabbing his guitar, and putting his hair in a sloppy ponytail. " If you're ready, I'm ready~!" He sings a little at the end. Wow, this dude must not be the brightest bulb in the box, he was persuaded so easily... But why reject him after I invited him?

" OK! Then let's head off!" I cheer.

" Yeah!"

We walk towards that gravel road, the whole time we talk about things we like, life stories, normal things like that. I hope I didn't bother him. Then, once we reach it, we walk down the road, I'm hoping to reach the kingdom.  
The casual walking aside the road stops, because Rockstar stopped walking. I do as well.

" What's wrong, Rockstar?" I turn around to face him, he looks really sad, REALLY sad.

" Hey, I don't want to sound like some weird guy, but can you do me a favor?"

" Sure, what is it?" I hope he doesn't ask me to punch him, if I had to a nickel for every time someone asked to punch them, I'd have two nickels, but it's weird Cherry Cookie asked me twice, right?

" Can I have a hug? Sorry, but its' been forever since I've had a hug. And what's life without the occasional hug?" He chuckles exhaustively. I feel so bad for him... Is that bad?

" Of course!" I go over and hug him. He quickly hugs me back, for a little while, it was silent.

But I'm pretty sure he started to cry.


End file.
